


Charon

by wrennette



Series: BSG drabbles [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Afterlife, archiving old words, mythology and religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, post series. Lee's been waiting for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charon

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted there in 2010. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither BSG nor any of the characters depicted belong to the author, who intends no copyright infringement and receives no compensation.

He dreams of her face for the rest of his life, and even after his eyes have failed him, her golden radiance lights his days. He hears the water washing hollowly against the hull of the ferry, but he does not fear this. She is waiting on the other side, and his brother is standing next to her, and his father and mother and Laura and Dualla, and everyone else he has ever loved. Finally, he is home.


End file.
